


lazy sundays

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, they r just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika share a tender moment.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	lazy sundays

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is just smthn short an sweet i had lying around. enjoy.

Sundays were always a day Leorio and Kurapika could relax. It was around noon and the sun leaked through the window, staining Kurapika’s face with a soft golden light. Leorio paused before walking up to his boyfriend, who was sitting reading, to take a mental picture of the blonde boy sitting before him. He looked almost angelic, the sun making his golden hair shine, his skin glowing also from the sun’s soft light. Kurapika was leaned against the arm of the couch and buried into his book. Leorio set the two cups of tea he was holding onto the coffee table and picked Kurapika up slightly, so he could put him into his lap. Leorio wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, burying his face into the other’s neck. The brunette left soft kisses on the boy’s neck, smiling into each.

“Do you need something Leorio?” Kurapika said, not breaking his concentration. Leorio kissed the top of Kurapika’s head.   
“Nothing Pika, I just want love.” Leorio ran his fingers through the other’s golden blonde hair. Playing with the soft locks.   
“Could you wait until I’m finished with this chapter?” Kurapika asked, still reading. Leorio rested his chin on the other boy’s head.  
“Hmmm.” Leorio thought for a moment. “Depends, how much more?” Kurapika skimmed through the pages, counting in his head.   
“10?” Kurapika said, flipping back to his original page to continue reading. Leorio kissed Kurapika on the cheek sweetly.   
“No.” He smiled and kissed his cheek once more, brushing his hair behind his ear. Kurapika sighed and picked up his bookmark, putting it in the book and closing it. He set it to the side by the mugs of tea. 

The blonde leaned his head back, curling up in Leorio's lap. Leorio felt his face flush slightly as he stroked the other boy's hair.   
“Hey Pika?” Leorio asked, gulping nervously. Kurapika hummed a bit, indicating he was listening. Leorio hesitated a bit before saying, “What would you say if I asked you to marry me?” Kurapika’s eyes popped open, and he looked up at Leorio, Leorio looked down at him. He froze, the smaller boy’s eyes were scarlet. It was Leorio’s favorite color, he stared, entranced by their amazing color. They shimmered and sparkled like a ruby. Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.   
“I would say yes.” Kurapika stared at Leorio, his scarlet eyes full of love. Leorio felt himself melt, he was so happy he almost forgot the ring burning a whole in his pocket. He reached a shaky hand into his pocket and pulled it out. He placed the felt box in Kurapika’s hands, the blonde opened it slowly. It was a gorgeous wedding ring, with a single ruby sitting upon it. 

“The color reminded me of your eyes, and you know I just love your eyes so much Kurapika.” Leorio whispered sweetly. "It's my favorite color in the world, just like you're my favorite person. I love you Kurapika." Kurapika felt a single tear roll down his cheek, he had never felt such intense love. The smaller boy turned around in the other boy’s lap and looked him in the eye. He cupped the brunette’s face in his hands and kissed him. Leorio smiled and kissed back, Kurapika’s hands tousled Leorio’s hair. They parted for air and Kurapika’s eyes burned with a certain determination. Something that said “I’m going to marry you so good.” Leorio smiled. Kurapika smiled as well before resting his forehead on the brunette’s.   
“I love you.” Kurapika said. “So much, I hope you know that.” He kissed him again, smiling.   
“I know Pika,” Leorio pulled away. “I love you too.” Kurapika kissed the brunette one last time before burying his face into Leorio’s chest. The sun coaxed Leorio into a deep sleep, Kurapika smiled as he fell asleep to Leorio’s quiet snores and the rise and fall of his chest. Sundays are great days, Kurapika thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thnks 4 reading, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
